wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Enchanted
Notice: I will be accepting OCs, but only a few, as I'm mostly using the canon characters, so ASK if you want your OC to be included. DO NOT edit/put OCs in without my permission. Categories are fine, just don't add everything to it. Grammar/Spelling mistakes are also okay, just make sure what you're correcting is right. Feel free to critique my work! (NOTE: This is my first fanfiction. so don't be too harsh) Characters 'Protagonist (s): 'Sakura (Yinjia's sona) 'Antagonists (OPEN): '''Morrowseer, Queen Battlewinner, Queen Glory, Blossom, Harp Seal. '''Minor characters (OPEN): '''The RainWings, the SeaWings, the other NightWings, Queen Coral, Lovebird. Intro Who's ever heard of a RainWing who disliked the normal RainWing life? Well, meet Sakura. Tired of the boring, foolish dragons around her, she escaped from the RainWing kingdom in search of adventure, disguised as a Sea-NightWing. This is her story. Prologue ''A thousand years before the events of The Hidden Kingdom . . . The crowd filling the Arboretum was restless. Danger lurked in the air and balanced on the tip of a talon. Even the silence spoke volumes as a violently blood-red RainWing entered the center of the Arboretum, looking the RainWing Queen straight in the eyes with a hate-filled glare. "Queen Ripple, I challenge you to the throne," the crimson dragon spat, malice and hidden fury lacing every word. Queen Ripple looked slightly taken back. "Alright, Amazon, if that is your wish," she said uncertainly. "Are you sure about this?" "Absolutely," Amazon said without the slightest hestiation. Her voice was loud, clear, and vengefull. "I've been waiting years for this moment." "Very well then," Ripple said tiredly, standing up from her throne and padding towards Amazon. "Take your position." Surprised murmurs rippled along the watching crowd. Clearly they hadn't expected the Queen to accept such a foolish challenge. Most of the Tribe knew about Amazon's loathing of the Queen, and a few had suspected a challenge, but no one had taken it seriously until now. Sitting among the densely packed RainWings in the stands was a teal dragonet. The length of her ruff identified her as being around the age of seven, barely an adult. She watched the two dragons in the center of the Arboretum approach each other with a strange mixture of exhilaration and mortal fear flashing across her face and scales. Princess Amazon and Queen Ripple begain to circle each other, ruffs flared up, scales deepening to cranberry and maroon. hissing and snarling viciously at each other. Suddenly, Amazon leapt viciously at Ripple. A moment later both were tussling and wrestling each other on the ground, fighting for the upper talon. Seizing an opening, Amazon snapped at the Queen's neck, but Ripple jerked away, being left with a long gash in her belly instead of a severed neck. Queen Ripple yelped in pain, momentarily winded and scales flaring briefly pale. She looked surprised at the ferocity of Amazon's attacks, and so did the watching dragons. Amazon had never been considered a powerful dragon, and Queen Ripple was famous for her battle finesse. It was impossible to think that Ripple hadn't killed her opponent immediately. (Solstice's second editing round ends here, for now) Amazon used the chance to slash open a few old scars on the Queen's body. The teal dragonet watched in horror as vivid blood started gushing over the leaves. A moment later, the Queen surged up again, but Amazon smashed her back down. With a horrible acidic hiss, she shot a large pool of venom onto Ripple's neck. "Do you give up, worms for brains?" The Queen shrieked, all of her scales turning a bleached ivory white. The teal dragonet had never seen a dragon in such pain before. "Y-yes," Ripple managed to rasp from a half-dissolved throat. Amazon released the dying Queen and raised her head, yowling her victory to the watching RainWings. To the entire world. "LONG LIVE QUEEN AMAZON!!!" the crowd roared. With a massive amount of effort, Ripple dragged herself across the ground toward the teal dragonet. "M-mother?" the dragonet stammered, eyes misting over. "Petal, I must leave you," Ripple gasped with bloody fluid oozing from her neck and mouth. "I'm so sorry. Let me give you one . . . last . . . gift." Her breathing sounded more and more shallow by the moment. She picked up a pure white hibiscus, almost the same shade as her own scales, from the ground beside her. "I enchant this flower to give the holder three wishes," she croaked, "but only if they are kind . . . and loyal . . . at heart." Ripple's body shuddered once, ending in the twitch of a tail, then went limp. The little Princess blinked back an impending torrent of tears. Her mother hadn't deserved to die like this. "I wish that I can challenge Queen Amazon and win," she whispered softly to the flower. Then she turned towards Amazon. "Queen Amazon, I challenge you to the throne!" she shouted, heartache fueling her rage. "You're not my heir," Amazon said, flicking her tail dismissively. "But who cares. Your challenge is accepted." Without warning, she barreled into Petal, holding her firmly to the ground. "Too easy. Give up?" "Never!" Petal hissed, spitting venom into Amazon's eyes before she could even respond. Amazon shrieked, blundering into the watching crowd, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Her wings thrashed around and pummeled into a tree, sending a cascade of curious birds fleeing into the sky. At last her reaching talons sank to the ground, her body limp and cold and eyes staring sightlessly upwards. Complete silence reigned for a second, then was shattered as uproarious cheers of "HURRAH FOR QUEEN PETAL!" erupted from all around the Arboretum. Queen Petal stood there, dazed. I did it! Chapter 1 (Sakura) Sakura stood on a branch, watching the dragons busying themselves below. Its so beautiful here... But why do I feel like somethings, just... Wrong? ''She sighed softly and went back to her hammock. It was a sunny morning, but she didn't feel like chatting to anyone, or going anywhere at all. She buried her face in her talons, still watching. ''Its so boring having nothing to do except for sleep and eat. '' "Hey, watcha looking at?" a voice jerked Sakura out of her pooling thoughts. She lifted her head to see a rose-red RainWing dragonet a month older than her sitting on a branch beside her. ''Blossom. ''Sakura thought, slightly annoyed. "None of your business." She snapped. "It isssss!" Blossom sang. "JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAAAY." Sakura snarled, frustrated now. ''WHY DO I HAVE A FRIEND THAT IS SO ANNOYING BUT ALSO GOOD IN SOME WAYS. "What if I don't?" Blossom said, grinning at her. "If you don't I will MAKE YOU." Sakura snapped. When Blossom still didn't move she smacked her with her tail softly. Blossom laughed, and hopped away to another branch. "ARGH. Why are you so ANNOYING." She glared at Blossom. Blossom stuck out her tongue, about to say something, but then she caught Sakura's furious expression, and said, rolling her eyes "All right, aaaall right. Can you not ''be so angry when I just try to talk to you?" "NO." Sakura simply snapped, and returned back to hammock, staring half-heartedly at the dragons below, and pretended not to notice when Blossom bounded away cheerfully, but as soon as Blossom disappeared from sight, she stood up, stretching her wings, and flew down from the high hammock, down onto the ground. She sometimes liked to stroll outside when she was bored and had nothing to do. "Hey, where are you going?" a voice called behind her, and she turned to see Serpent, one of the elders peeking at her from behind a tree. Sakura shrugged, and went on walking. ''I wish someone could just leave me alone for a moment. She thought as she picked her way between the grassy forest. Suddenly she spotted a pretty white flower blooming amongst them, even though it had clearly already been picked of it's roots. Sakura hesitantly picked up the beautiful flower, and put it gently into her pouch. Then she continued to stroll through the flower beds, looking for plants that could be useful as ingredients for darts. She spotted some sleep lilies and picked them off, putting them into her pouch. After a while of picking flowers and paralyzing leaves, Sakura suddenly heard wingbeats behind her. She spun around, snarling, her back arched and her ruff fluffed out ferociously. After a few seconds, Blossom appeared beside her, laughing until she was breathless and fell down onto the ground. "HAHA. No one I've tried this stealth thingy on ever noticed that I'm here! You have sharp ears." "Didn't I say that you can STOP following me and get your stinky snout OUT OF MY BUSINESS?!" Sakura screeched, making a few curious monkeys or sloths turn around to look at her. "Didn't I say that you can STOP being such a grumpy dragon?" Blossom imitated her voice in a hilarious sing-song tone. "FINE." Sakura snapped. Before she could say anything else Blossom's eyes widened as she saw the pure moonlight like white flower in her pouch. "You're picking flowers?! I thought you'd never do that! Can I come too?" then, catching Sakura's expression, she added with a whiny tone "Pleeeeaaase? Aren't I your friend?" Sakura hesitated, her scales shifting so streaks of furious red began to appear, but hissed "OKAY." through clenched teeth finally. "YAY!" Blossom yelled, bouncing up and down, her scales turning rose pink, which instantly made Sakura's scales turn green, even though it was obvious Sakura was trying to stop the scales from changing. "We should go that way, NOOO, I mean this way, ooo look!" Blossom suddenly pointed at a flower. "I HAD A VISION! This flower is-" "SHUT UP." Roared Sakura, straining herself so her scales won't become ill-green. "HaHA. Can't you let me be Fatespeaker and have some fun for once?" Blossom stuck out her tongue. "OOOooO! I had a vision!" She continued, imitating Fatespeaker with a fancy voice. Rrgh. ''Sakura thought, but instead of yelling again she paced forward, calling to Blossom "If you don't come now, you'll have to stay here!" Suddenly Blossom shot past her, shouting "RACE YOU! The last one who reaches the tall tree is a rotten egg!" Sakura shouted "WAIT FOR ME!" and disappeared, flapping her wings like crazy, leaving a few leaves drifting down behind her. A moment later, they both bundled into each other, crashing headfirst into the tall tree, the oldest, and of course, tallest tree in the rainforest, causing leafs and twigs to pummel down, and petals below them to float up. "I WON!" Blossom shouted, panting and struggling to get up straight, her scales turning a shining, brilliant shade of gold. "NOOOOOO. I did!" Sakura protested, amusement glinting in her river-blue eyes as she bumped her wing against Blossom. "Hey! No fair!" Blossom yelled, launching herself onto Sakura, and they tussled on the ground, shouting and laughing until they finally fell down, panting and grinning. A sudden call rang in the air "Its nearly suntime! Can you two shut up for a bit?" Sakura looked up, rolling her eyes as she saw Rose, a elderly RainWing, staring down at them from a hammock nearby. Old age had made her even more grumpy than she had been when she was a dragonet. Blossom at once backed away. "O-Oh. Sorry about that!" and grabbed Sakura's talons. But she still didn't miss Rose's loud grumble of "Thats more like it." Sakura snorted rather pointedly and loudly. "You should show more respect to the elders!" Blossom hissed in her ear as Rose turned to glare at both of them, her yellow gaze as sharp as knives. "Wow, I've never seen ''you ''being soooooo serious before." Sakura answered, ''hmph. Stupid old dragon who just likes to sit up there and stir up trouble. ''Blossom didn't reply, but simply rolled her eyes slightly and bounced among the fallen petals. Sakura followed her, muttering things to herself. ''Ack. I wish I had more friends... I mean, basically all the RainWings are friends with eacho-'' "You know that you're just as grumpy as Rose?" Blossom's mumble abruptly interrupted Sakura thoughts. ''WHAT. I have a reason to get angry, unlike Rose, who just do it for fun! '' Blossom, watching her twitching face, laughed, but then shouted "OW!" As Sakura smacked her with her tail on purpose. "Okay okay okaaaay I'll stop!" She said, clambering to her feet again. "Good." Sakura mumbled, her thoughts drifting away again. "Hey, wanna go and draw something again?" Blossom said, pointing to the 5 tree houses that had painting tools in them, so if any RainWing wanted to paint something, they could. "Sure." Sakura shrugged, she loved drawing. Following Blossom, she clambered into one of the tree houses, to find scribbled, splotched, and messy scrolls all over the place, with some paint dripping of 1 side of a table. "Yeeeech." Sakura said, disgusted as she stepped cautiously over pink paint splattered all over the floor. ''Yuck. RainWings can't write, but that doesn't mean we can't draw too! At least I can draw better than them. Blossom had already picked up a paint brush and started dipping it into yellow paint eagerly. "Wait for me!" Sakura yelled, then grabbed a small brush, and dipped her one into the coconut shell that contained purple paint. For a few minutes, there were only the sounds of paint brushes shuffling and the dripping of paint, until Sakura finally shouted "AHA! Finished!" She had drawn the white flower that she had found. Blossom looked up, and said "Ooooo, cool! But your stem is too fat and your leafs look like they're about to fall of and I can't even see the peta-" Blossom's critique was interrupted as Sakura glanced over to her work. "But YOUR stupid drawing of a RainWing's wings are too big, and the body looks like its a veeeerrry thin lizard that's grown wings!" She snarled in fury. "Okay okay okay! I apologize!" Blossom protested. ''Thats more like it. ''Sakura thought dismissively. ''I wish I had something better that I can use to draw... ''She thought as she ran her talons through the already-dried black ink, and the half-dried white one. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Content (Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Adventure)